


Cherry Blossoms In Space

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, IN SPACE!, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Violet, Arkady, and exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Violet Liu/Arkady Patel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Cherry Blossoms In Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaggedwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf/gifts), [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



„So this is the famous sakura, huh?”, Arkady asked Violet as she was looking around at large trees turning the whole “Authentic Earth Habitat!” pink with their blossoms.

“Yeah,” agreed Violet, “they seem more impressive in media from early cosmic era. Though I guess they’d be pretty impressive in large numbers, if you had never seen anything similar before.”

“I actually find them romantic,” confessed Arkady, surprising Violet.

“Oh?”

“I mean, they are pink, and pink is supposed to be romantic, right?”

“If you feel that way about them,” said Violet and kissed her girlfriend among swirling pale pink petals.


End file.
